


Кошмары

by fandomstartrek



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9505475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomstartrek/pseuds/fandomstartrek
Summary: Из-за случайного сбоя в работе транспортатора Джима и Спока ненадолго слило воедино, а после разъединения им теперь снятся кошмары друг друга.





	

– Мы закончили здесь? – Джим оглянулся на Спока, который собирал научное оборудование под прикрытием нескольких краснорубашечников.

Планета оказалась не такой гостеприимной, как они решили вначале, и теперь им приходилось расплачиваться за это постоянным ожиданием нападения. К счастью, местная флора не торопилась атаковать, а фауна держалась на некотором расстоянии. Видимо, тоже не зная, чего можно ожидать от новых «соседей». И вот сейчас, спустя несколько утомительных часов сбора образцов, они могли с чистой совестью вернуться на Энтерпрайз.

– Мне потребуется ещё сто шестьдесят секунд, – ответил Спок, сосредоточенно собирая в кейс детали какого-то прибора. – Советую вам приготовиться к подъёму, капитан.

Джим пожал плечами, мол, к чему там готовиться, но промолчал. Трогать Спока, когда он был занят своими игрушками, не стоило ни в коем случае, кроме смертельной опасности. Да и дороговато выходила покупка новых деталей вместо потерянных или сломанных.

– Капитан, – обратился к Джиму один из краснорубашечников, – сканер засёк подозрительную активность в двухстах метрах от нас, и расстояние быстро сокращается.

Накаркал.

– Оружие к бою, защитить мистера Спока и научное оборудование любой ценой! – приказал Джим, доставая фазер и переводя его в боевой режим. – В кучу не сбиваться и не бежать – мы не знаем, что это за тварь и какие у неё намерения.

– Сорок секунд, – откликнулся Спок. Его голос излучал арктическое спокойствие, однако Джим не хотел ни проверять на прочность своего старпома, ни узнавать гастрономические интересы чем-то вбудораженной живности.

Взглянув на Спока и убедившись, что тот уже заканчивает сборы, Джим левой рукой вытащил коммуникатор и связался с Энтерпрайз.

– Скотти, готовься нас поднимать. Минутная готовность.

– Принято, – откликнулся тот и отключился.

В миг, когда транспортаторный луч уже нацелился на группу высадки, из зарослей, отчасти напоминавших джунгли Земли, выскочило Нечто. Нескольких секунд ему хватило, чтобы растерзать четырёх из пяти краснорубашечников и нацелиться на последнего. На этом кровавое представление оборвалось, и Джим наконец оказался на корабле.

Первым делом он отчего-то подумал про то, цело ли оборудование. Подавив странный и явно нехарактерный для себя порыв, Джим обернулся, чтобы взглянуть на Спока. Однако вместо лица старпома он увидел лишь собственное отражение на задней стене транспортаторной.

– Ого, – выдохнул он, разглядывая то, как забавно переплелись его черты с чертами лица Спока. – Забавный побочный эффект.

«Обязательно стоит это исследовать, – подумал Джим. – Хотя нет, лучше пусть кто-нибудь другой исследует, а мне нужно выпить. И лучше прямо сейчас».

Боунс, влетевший в помещение с видом оторванного от своих похорон человека, оторопело замер и пару секунд просто смотрел, не в силах произнести не слова.

– Что, чёрт побери, опять случилось? – возмущённо спросил он сразу у всех.

– Вероятно, слияние личностей при транспортации, – развёл руками Скотти, а затем снова вернулся к набору каких-то команд на консоли. – Я уже ищу решение.

Единственный вернувшийся обратно краснорубашечник – парнишка лет двадцати пяти, не больше – что-то полузадушенно пискнул и упал в обморок.

Сидя в медотсеке под надзором Боунса, Джим с видом мученика терпел всяческие обследования. Своей очереди на соседней кушетке ждал Спок, то и дело обескураженно качая головой. Видимо, беспорядочное ассоциативное мышление Джима его крайне поразило, несмотря на то что однажды они уже практиковали слияние разумов.

Впрочем, одно дело смотреть на чей-то разум со стороны, а другое – разбираться в хитросплетениях мыслей изнутри, словно ты и есть человек. Словно ты _всегда был человеком_.

Заметив, что Спок снова на него смотрит, Джим широко улыбнулся. Он бы и рукой помахал, но Боунс такого точно не допустит.

– Как приятно быть самим собой, да?

Спок на пару секунд прикрыл глаза, а затем, открыв их, медленно кивнул.

– Верно, _Джим_.

– Вот и славно, что мы наконец пришли к пониманию, – зачем-то произнёс Джим, продолжая улыбаться.

Но что-то его тревожило, не давая окончательно успокоиться и сказать себе: «Всё закончилось».

Кажется, всё только начиналось.

Первые две ночи после слияния Джим спал спокойно, и хотя мысли о Тарсусе IV и о случившемся там никогда не покидали его, за столько лет он успел смириться с этим и порой даже с улыбкой вспоминал произошедшее.

На третью ночь кошмары вернулись.

В них Джим снова был маленьким мальчиком, испуганным и жалким. Он прятался, убегал и дрожал от страха, а вместе с ним прятались и убегали ещё несколько детей в грязной и кое-где порванной одежде. Но до боли знакомые пейзажи вскоре сменились на бесконечную пустыню, сквозь которую ему зачем-то нужно было пройти.

Проснувшись под утро в поту, Джим несколько минут просто лежал на кровати, пытаясь вспомнить детали своего сна. Это казалось ему невероятно важным, однако ничего, кроме раскалённого песка и палящего солнца, не удавалось вытащить из памяти.

Холодный душ помог привести мысли в порядок, однако до конца избавиться от ощущения песка, прилипшего к телу, Джим так и не смог.

Когда Джим поднялся на мостик, Спок уже был там.

Кивнув в ответ на приветствие вахтенного, Джим сел на своё место и, медленно осмотревшись, будто узнавал всё заново, приступил к исполнению обязанностей.

– Мистер Спок?

– На данный момент обработано сорок два процента результатов, – незамедлительно отозвался Спок. – Капитан, нужно, чтобы вы взглянули на предварительный отчёт по планете.

Подав Джиму падд с информацией, Спок замер рядом.

«Оранжевый уровень опасности».

«Пригодна к жизни».

«Кислородно-азотная атмосфера».

Бесконечные строчки печатного текста вообще не запоминались Джиму, однако свалить всю работу на других он не мог.

– Продолжайте исследования образцов, у нас ещё есть время, – дочитав до конца, приказал Джим и отдал падд. – Мистер Спок?

– Да, капитан?

– Скажите, вулканцам снятся сны? – Джим подозревал, что та пустыня из сна как-то связана со Споком и некогда пережитыми им событиями, однако мог действовать лишь наугад.

– Мы не нуждаемся в этом, – сухо отрезал Спок, не желая углубляться в тему.

– А кошмары?

Спок пару мгновений молчал.

– У меня нет достаточной информации, капитан. Я могу возвращаться к работе?

– Конечно, мистер Спок.

Джим знал, что слова Спока в той или иной степени были ложью, и всё же решил прекратить расспросы. Вполне вероятно, Спок мог счесть это личным оскорблением, а Джим не хотел, чтобы подобное случилось.

Но и чужие кошмары ему тоже не хотелось видеть.

Пронзительно-синее небо над головой и казавшийся почти белым песок под босыми ногами. Крики и плач детей, за секунду потерявших родителей и будущее. Полуразрушенные дома, что оказались всего лишь миражом. Снова небо, только на этот раз полное звёзд, ни одну из которых Джим не мог узнать.

Слишком красиво и слишком больно.

Джим проснулся от ощущения влаги в уголках глаз. Сморгнув слёзы, тут же упавшие куда-то на подушку, Джим откинул в сторону одеяло и сел.

Неужели в жизни Спока было столько страданий?

Неужели он всё это пережил и сумел не сломаться?

Джим будто забыл, что и на его долю выпало немало бед и что, несмотря на случившееся, он всё равно тут, в своей каюте на Энтерпрайз. Поддавшись порыву, Джим отправился к Споку.

Дверь открылась спустя считаные секунды, будто Спок работал допоздна… или просто не мог уснуть.

– Что-то случилось, Джим? – с ноткой удивления в голосе спросил Спок.

Джим медленно прикоснулся к его руке, стараясь избегать резких движений, которые могли бы оттолкнуть Спока, и произнёс, решившись:

– Позволь мне разделить твою боль?

  
  



End file.
